Sterne-Schmied Industrie GmbH
= Sterne-Schmied Industrie GmbH = (Star-Smith Industry) Sterne was, initially, a major designer and manufacturer of advanced sensor grids and Human-Machine Interfaces for feeding mass amounts of manageable data to an individual operator. SSI, thanks to their new purchase of an old metalworking facility in Dunkirk, have now turned to producing a variety of high quality, high caliber weaponry for both their original military and new civilian markets. On top of these, they also continue to provide a wide range of advanced optics and other electronics and attachments that greatly enhance an individual's environmental awareness and tactical power. The Dunkirk Ironwork Technical Security Unit (DITSU) The Berlin Office Current Owner of All Shareholdings and Head of Design and Assembly, Magdalena Maksimov Origins SSI has unknown origins, but thanks to surprisingly excellent document preservation by employees, has shareholdings that trace back even to the founding of Rheinische Metallwaaren- und Maschinenfabrik AG in 1889. Under numerous mergers, splits, and re-franchising of different splinter groups (and, of course, the impact of two World Wars) the Star-Smith Industry finally came to be an individual establishment in the early 2000s. Around 2008, the company - under the new leadership of Magdalena - purchased an old Nazi German metalworking factory outside of Dunkirk, France, and immediately began manufacturing any design that Maksimov just wanted built, for its own sake rather than attempting to make substantial profit over it. Soon after, they also purchased newer supplements for the old machines, as well as equipment for polymer casting and other requirements for working with specialized materials. Because of this, there is no large-scale mass production; each weapon is practically crafted brand new as it is ordered by a customer, 100% in-house and precision work done by hand, resulting in extremely high-quality weapon at relatively low prices. Maksimov's designs have also proven to be quite accurate and extremely reliable. Design Pattern / Typical Style Though new to the game, they've already garnered a small reputation for preferring larger, older cartridges and heavy designs. If it's hard to carry but packs a reliable wallop, it's a Sterne. They're also downright crazy, even in comparison to all the Russian companies around here. It seems they still have all that Rheinmetall in their blood. = Offerings = Handguns * The RAZR (Recoil-Automated Sterne Revolver) * The Automat Series Shotguns / Smoothbores * The HUS 4-16 (Heavy Utility Shotgun, 4 gauge, 2016) * The GUS 10-16I (General Utility Shotgun, 10 guage, 2016, Inertia) Carbines/Sub-Machine Guns * The MCQC/B (Modular, Close Quarters Combat/Battle) Rifle Weapons * The 1889R "Antiquarian" (1889 Replica/Rifle) * The PHS 30-06 (Precision Hunting System, 7.62x63mm, .30-06, Springfield) * The UK-AVG 14.5 (Ultimative-Klasse Anti-Werstoff Gerät, 14.5x114mm) * The BMAR-MC (Bullpup, Multi-Assault Rifle, Multiple Caliber) Machine Guns * The 1912S "Nu-Vickers" GPMG (1912, Sterne, General Purpose Machine Gun) * The 1908S "Nu-8" HMG (1908, Sterne, Heavy Machine Gun) Heavy/Specialized/Experimental Weaponry * The Gelato Maschine (Ice Cream Machine) * The SDBG (Sterne, Distal Brand-Gerät) * The Super Lanze DTPAW (Deuterium-Tritium, Plasma, Accelerator Weapon) * SI-DTP Ammunition (Self-Ionizing, Deuterium-Tritium, Plasma) Non-Weapons (Attachments, Vehicles, Misc.) *The TUVS (Tactical Ultra-Violet Sight/Scope) *The RSUIG (Radial, Single-User, Information Grid) *The U-MITE (User-Machine Interface, Tiered Exterior) *The SANMD (Sterne, Anti-Newton Muzzle Device) *"Ghosted" Rifling *HI-WASP Shotshells (High Impact, Wide-Acting Stopping Power) The company also offers numerous parts options for every one of their weapons, if it doesn't come installed stock. This almost entirely consists of internal or other pieces machined out of solid tungsten with a stainless steel lining, for additional weight but also exceptional strength, resilience, and heat-resistance, making Sterne's weapons almost completely infallible. Also available is a titanium nitride dip and re-rifling for your barrel.Category:Company Category:Armories Category:Sterne-Schmied Industrie